The present invention concerns the technical field of juicers and relates particularly to juicers having an articulated arm, a rotatable cone and an element arranged to bear on the upper part of a citrus fruit half placed on the rotatable cone.
The French patent documents FR 1164016 and 2649878 disclose juicers provided with an electric motor driving a rotatable cone and provided with an articulated upper arm to which is rigidly fixed, at a constant angle with respect to the arm, a pressing element in the approximate form of a cone intended to maintain the fruit half on the rotatable cone.
However, such juicers present the drawback of having a pressing element that causes the fruit half to pivot during lowering of the arm, the pressing element being fixed with respect to the pivotally mounted arm and presenting, as a result, during the lowering of the arm, an axis different from that of the fruit half. The fruit half, displaced from its initial position, is not pressed throughout its entire volume so that the yield of juice is reduced.